1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of display devices that display an image, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has come into the spotlight in recent years. The OLED display is self-luminous and, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, does not need a separate light source, thereby reducing thickness and weight of the display device. Further, the OLED display exhibits high-quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed.
In general, the OLED display includes a first substrate, an organic light emitting diode on the first substrate, a second substrate on the first substrate, the organic light emitting diode being between the first and second substrate, and a polarizing plate attached to the second substrate.
Recently developed is an OLED display in which a capacitive touch sensor and a pad unit coupled to the touch sensor are formed at a second substrate. However, in such an OLED display, a pad unit is separated from the touch sensor (e.g., separated by a predetermined distance) to keep a polarizing plate from overlapping the pad unit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and may therefore contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.